The Island Boys
by Stanley's First Love
Summary: Zack and Cody, living on Hawaii with Dustin, are presented with challenges in the form of attractive, presentable boys that are desperate for attention... I am removing some chapters, changing the structure of things. Bare with me. New end to Chapter 5 is up.
1. It Starts with Mark

Zack walked along the beach, on the Island of Lanai, Hawaii, a bottle in his hand, an open Hawaiian shirt barely hanging off his shoulders. He was thirty feet from the water's edge, a bit drunk off the sound of the water, the heat of the day, pulling him to a comfortable stupor. His goal was the resort, the pool house, to swim, maybe, or just to lounge around. Cody had told him that he might bring Dustin along in an hour or so, but no guarantees. Zack knew what they were doing in the beach house, what nasty things Cody subjected Dustin to.

He grinned, thinking of the last three nights. They hadn't been on Hawaii for a week, and had already accomplished climactive sex about ten times between the three of them, fucking up stairs and down, on the dock even, in the big house, all over their mother's new man's property, Dustin's father.

He was really taking a liking to them, opening up to conversation, to the notion that he could enjoy his son's company, and that was nice to see. Dustin was also coming out of his shell, although the things he allowed Zack and Cody to do to him were a testament that he really was a masochist at heart, a slut who lived to be used and dominated.

Oh the water was pretty, the arching seagulls cutting through the air calmly, calling out their interest, saying whatever seagulls said to communicate. Zack wanted to swim, yeah, to soak in the pool for a little while before he went and fucked Cody and Dustin some more. It really was all that they did here, when they weren't on the beach, swimming in the ocean, heading out in the water on Dustin's rowboat. Sex was their connector, the chain that bound them, and that link was strong, a catharsis to their carelessness, a panacea to the life they had left behind, living in smoggy, frigid Boston. Zack didn't miss it at all.

Hawaii would be the place he called home for a long time, and he was perfectly alright with that.

He made it to the edge of the resort, walking past people now, rich kids and parents, tourists mostly, millionaires with no problems but what they made for themselves. He looked at none of them as he went to the pool hall, his bare feet hot on the pavement, opening the door with his keycard and going into the air-conditioned bliss of the resort.

Dustin's father owned the resort, so Zack, Cody, and Carey got in for free. He showed the girl at the counter his pass, dropping the bottle he had been carrying in the waste basket, and walked down the hall, his determination set on going straight to the pool to get wet.

Into the shower room, full of naked boys and men changing by the lockers, tons of eye candy for him to ogle. He opened his locker, using the key that was attached to the bracelet on his wrist, and stripped off, shameless to be naked in public, gathering his towel and putting it on his shoulder, putting his shorts in the locker for a moment, relocking his things away, set on taking a shower, grinning at the eyes that glanced in shock at his thick cock, for he was always partially aroused, and it was quite big.

He made a point of meeting the eyes of everyone he could, walking through the lines of showers, all with their partitions, their curtains, and entered one, not caring to close the curtain, turning the water on to clean himself, grinning still that some were glancing in at him, the younger boys especially, but then one did a double take, looking up and down the length of Zack's body, and walked up to Zack.

He was about eleven, a boy with a heavy tan, one that made his skin golden, his blue eyes wide and bright, mischievous eyes, indeed, his speedos barely covering his thin hips, his belly tight lines of muscle. His legs were thin but strong, his thighs tight and firm. He was holding a towel and his head to the side, looking at Zack's cock like he had never seen anything so interesting, and said, "What's your name, I'm Mark?"

"I'm Zack, how may I help you?"

Mark was trying hard to keep focused on Zack's face, his eyes betraying him to look down occasionally, and he licked his lips. "Are you new on the island, maybe staying on vacation?"

Zack shook his head. "No, I'm staying with the owner of the resort's son, actually. We live in a little beach house a little ways from here. Why."

Mark shrugged. "I'm looking for friends, I've been on the island for a year, and they kids I know are lame. I know you aren't from around here, but you look like you'll fit in well."

It was Zack's turn to shrug, turning the water off carelessly, grabbing his towel and making to step out of the shower, but Mark took a step closer, effectively trapping him.

"No one on the island has a dick like that," Mark whispered. "You're not tanned, you know the owner of the resort, the owner of the island, I might add. I want to know you." He glanced down at Zack's cock again. "I think you know _how_."

"Know in the Biblical sense? That's assuming I'm gay."

"No one straight walks to the shower naked, we all have towels or speedos or board shorts on, we're only naked by the lockers, to change. That's why you're different. Plus, you're uncircumcised."

"Having my dick intact makes me gay? Are you cut?"

Mark pulled the front of his speedos down, looking left and right to see of anyone was looking, showing Zack his cock, a thick, short, hairless thing, with little balls, and blissfully natural.

"So since you're gay, and you're natural, then everyone natural is gay? Interesting logic, I don't think it's true. Who's to say I'm straight and just well-adjusted enough to not care about who sees my dick?"

Mark leaned in, pushing his hand against Zack's chest, whispering, "It's well known on this island, a kind of unhidden secret, that if you want sex, you leave your shower curtain open. A boy who knows the owner of the resort should know that."

Zack grinned. "Well, are you a bottom? Have you ever taken a dick before?"

Mark shook his head. "I masturbate with a boy from class, but I haven't done him, he hasn't done me."

"You know what it would be like to have this in you?" They both looked down for a moment at Zack's cock, which had risen almost completely to attention.

Mark shook his head. "Show me though."

Zack chuckled. "I'm about to. You here alone, like I am?"

"No," Mark slid his hand down Zack's chest, along his chubby belly, touching the head of Zack's cock with his fingertips as his hand fell to his side. "My papa is in the pool, I came later than he did. I want to come over to where you live, or you can come over to my house, and try that out." Another heated glance down.

"Get to my locker, follow me." Zack pushed past Mark, throwing his towel onto his shoulder, not caring to dry off, and unlocked his locker. He wrote his number and how to find the beach house on a piece of paper, handing it to Mark. "Be there at six tonight, come on the guise that you want to hang out. My twin brother will be there, he looks just like me, but he's not chubby." He put a hand on his belly. "None of this, thin as a rail. And Dustin. They'll know you're coming over. I don't know if we'll fuck today, but we'll talk about it."

"Six o'clock. I'll be there."

Zack pulled his shorts on, quite aware that Mark was standing beside him still, looking at the paper Zack had written on, and asked, as he straightened up, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Mark shook his head, grinning slyly, and kissed Zack on the lips, just a little peck, and was off.

Zack shook his head, tossing the towel into his locker, and slammed the locker shut, going out and swimming for a few hours, until three o'clock or so. He left, washing the chlorine off his body, leaving the shower curtain open still, in the hope that he would be approached a second time, but no dice.

He left, walking along the beach, thinking about Mark.

Mark had come over to him as he was swimming, breaking away from his father to swim with Zack, to play with him, standing and swimming as close to Zack as he could, a wicked look in his eyes as he flirted, his tight young body ever so inviting to Zack, who made a point of touching him, tickling him, dunking him under the water when he could, once slipping a careful hand under Mark's speedo's on 'accident.' It had been a good day.

Cody was at the beach house, wearing only his underwear, tight boxer briefs that made Zack hard as a rock, standing by the stove with an oven mitt and a ladle, cooking some kind of pasta. In through the creaking screen door, out of the heat of the day, he kissed his brother on the cheek, walking up the stairs to find Dustin passed out on the bed, his belly covered in cum. Zack grinned at him, opening the little refrigerator to get a drink out, and went back downstairs, having intended to get a quick nap, but Dustin needed his rest, the poor boy.

Zack sat at the island, looking at his brother's ass, opening his drink and taking a sip of it, swallowing it noisily, grinning at the glare Cody shot him, and said, "I met a boy at the pool house, he wants me to fuck him."

Cody looked about in shock. "You, um, you work fast."

Zack nodded. "Do you mind if I fuck him? I don't want to break your trust, buddy. You mean more to me than _they_ do, I just don't want to hurt you."

Cody smiled sweetly, pulling away from the stove and kissing Zack quickly. "Are you going to have him come here?"

"As a rendezvous point, yeah. As a point of connection." Zack told his brother how they met. "He said that if you leave the curtain open, you want sex! I didn't know that at all!"

"But now that you know, you're going to make it habitual, aren't you?"

Zack grinned at his brother. "You should see him! He's built like a swimmer, with these long thin legs, he's a virgin though, or so he says, so I'll have to be slow when I get in him."

Cody winced. "He's eleven, you say? Yeah, he's in trouble. But he asked for it, right? He came up to you?"

"He wanted sex yeah. I'll tell him the danger, but he's gunna get what he deserves if he's a little slut about it."

"You have to be nice though, Zack, I know it isn't your nature, but come on."

"Nice like you were to Dustin earlier? You made him pass out! That boy wears out quick, but he's never passed out from fucking before."

"No no, he fell asleep after I came down here. I told him I was going to cook, and he said he was going to follow. I only finished about fifteen minutes before you got back. From, uh, the third time."

Zack chuckled. "You're getting better at lasting, then, I'm glad. It's more satisfying when it builds, isn't it?"

Cody nodded, stirring his brew slowly. "Yeah. It's especially easy if I get him to ride, cause he's not got the stamina to work hard." Cody blushed, and fell silent, as if catching himself for what he said.

"So, can I do him upstairs, or should we go elseware? I don't want to clear you and Dustin out."

"No, you should do him upstairs, that will work best for us all. Go and get Dustin awake, can you? Dinner is finished."

Zack stood. "Dinner, it's three."

"Whatever, go and get him."

Zack rolled his eyes, wanting to teach his brother a lesson for talking back, but settled for shooting a look of warning at his brother and hiking up the stairs, falling onto the bed to shake Dustin. "Get up, buddy, come on."

Dustin opened his pretty eyes, looking groggily over at Zack and smiled, whispering, "Hey."

Zack kissed him. "Hey buddy, come on, let's eat." Zack picked Dustin up, oblivious to the fact that Dustin was naked, and slick with cum, and carried him, giggling in tired protest, down to the table. "You need to eat to keep your strength up! Food replenishes that energy you expel keeping us happy! But not tonight, I don't think. I'm having a boy over, if that's okay with you."

Dustin cocked an eyebrow. "For sex? Don't tell my dad why, but you should let him know before we have visitors, he likes this house too much to see it maybe get damaged, or so he tells me."

"So I'll call him, no problem." Zack grabbed up the phone and called Dustin's father. The dial tone preceded him, but when he answered, Zack said, "Hello sir, it's Zack."

Silence as the phone was adjusted, and Martin asked, "Say again?"

"Martin, sir, it's Zack!"

"Hello son, how may I help you?"

"I met a boy at the pool, he want to visit. I'm wondering if he's allowed here. I respect that this is your property, and wanted to ask before he just, _turns_ up."

More silence for a moment. "That's very nice of you, son, thank you. Just don't trash the place, okay? If he needs to be back to his house, make sure he can get there in time. I can give him a ride if need be. Be safe."

"Thank you sir." Zack hung up, knowing that Martin was very busy at the house, eating out like a hog, no doubt. He shuddered, dropping the phone onto the counter, giving a tried sigh from the heat, and accepting the bowl that Cody put in front of him.

Dustin, beside him, was looking up at Zack inquisitively, his little thigh pushed innocently against Zack's thigh, and Zack looked over quickly, shocking the boy, making him blush prettily.

"So, I'm good about having Mark over. You and me, Cody, we're gunna talk to Mark about sex, and make sure he knows what he wants, but in the meantime, I think we should clean up, or shower, or fuck, or something. He's gunna be here at six, so we have a while."

They ate, took a quick shower, and worked Dustin over, as he was getting accustomed to, getting him to the peak of orgasm before they stopped, edging him along to an almost painful high, until he wanted to cum so bad that he was starting to cry, and to this, as they were debating putting their cocks into him, there was a knock on the door downstairs.

Three of his fingers in Dustin, his tongue in overdrive, Zack turned about distractedly, pulling out as he stood, pointing at Dustin. "Get him off, will you Cody, and come down. Give me a minute to talk to Mark."

Dustin shouted as Zack went down the stairs, looking around the clothe partition that cut the stairs off from the lower floor, glancing at the front door to see if it was safe to be seen nude, and it was. Here was Mark, waving at Zack; his eyes bright and wide still, clearly excited to be here.

Zack opened the door and the creaking screen followed, admitting Mark to the house. "Hey there, buddy, did you find us alright?"

Mark looked around, clearly interested in the house, as if he was being introduced to something he knew of, but had never seen before. He was wearing what looked like a loin cloth, his chest bare aside from a thin necklace, his feet bare as well. Bracelets adorned his wrists, clinking about as he moves, his golden skin shimmering in the sun's light. "Yeah, I sail on by here all the time. There's good fishing up the coast. I always thought this place was abandoned."

There was another shout from upstairs, followed by a moaning, and Cody's grunting.

"Ignore that, my brother's just getting his fill of the resort owner's son. Yeah, we fish off the dock occasionally. We haven't been on the island a week, so I don't know if it was ever abandoned. We aren't family, just friends."

Yet another shout reached them, and Zack called up the stairs, "CODY get it done and come down here!" He grinned at Mark. "My brother gets so carried away sometimes. So what are you-" He broke off as Cody came down the stairs rapidly, a huge grin on his face as he buttoned some shorts on, waving at Zack. "Cody, this is Mark."

Cody held his hand out, smiling at Mark as they briefly connected, but Cody let go quickly, and went to his brother's side, kissing Zack on his cheek, holding Zack's arm as he leaned in close.

"Are you guys together?" Mark asked, his eyes narrowed in question.

Cody nodded, but didn't speak, so Zack said, "Yeah, I took his virginity a while back, and he took mine." Footsteps on the stairs, and here was Dustin, also wearing shorts like Cody was, pulling back the clothe partition to come out, but he stopped when he spotted Mark. "Cody took Dustin's virginity, a month or so ago. It's because of that that we are on Hawaii. What's wrong, Dustin?"

Zack had noticed that Dustin wasn't moving, but his words spurred Dustin to action. "N-nothing, Zack, I'm fine."

"_You_ live here?" Mark said, laughing a little. "_Your_ dad owns the resort? Why did I never know about that?"

"Because you never asked, Mark!" Dustin spat back at him, suddenly angry. "You and your big boy friends never asked anything about me!"

"Dustin?" Cody asked, pulling away from Zack to preform crowd control. "What's wrong, buddy."

"Just, uh," Dustin blushed, his anger melting away at the way the Cody grabbed him. "Just a victim of the past, like so much else."

"Do you want him to leave?" Zack asked.

Dustin shook his head. "It was years ago, wasn't it Mark?"

Mark nodded, looking Dustin square in the eyes, unafraid to say as he needed. "Yeah, I was nine, you were ten, I tried to ask about your mom, didn't I? I was wondering what was wrong, why she wasn't here? I told you my mom died too, didn't I? But I was six, and you were a baby, I knew her. I tried to talk to those boys, but they didn't want you. It wasn't my fault."

Dustin looked resolute to be upset. Feeling awkward, Zack looked at his brother, saying, "You boys need to resolve whatever dispute you have. I respect Dustin more, Mark, understand me? You came here for sex, but I am invested in Dustin's life. I will have to respect Dustin over you. Do you understand me?"

Mark nodded, his eyes strong and fierce.

"So again, Dustin, are you mad at Mark? Do you want him gone?"

Dustin's eyes looked up and down the length of Mark's body, but he shook his head. "No, Zack, that was a long time ago. I need to move on."

"Hug Mark then." Zack pointed at Mark. "Make up. Cody, let him go."

Cody obeyed in a moment, pushing Dustin forward, and while Dustin looked tentative to obey, a glance into Zack's eyes told him that he _needed_ to follow orders. So Dustin crossed those few feet, walking up to Mark, into his outstretched arms, looking into his eyes, angry still, but his skin was soft and hot, against Dustin's belly, Mark's arms encircling him strongly, and Dustin pushed his face against Mark's shoulder, letting out a sigh as his anger faded away.

Zack looked at the two of them. "There we go. Relax boys, you're only young once. You have plenty of time before you're old, relax and enjoy it while you have it."

Dustin pulled back, staying against Mark, pressed against him completely, and looked into his eyes, sharing the pain that he had felt at being alone, how sad he had been here. Mark kissed him, making Dustin blush, ignoring Zack and Cody, sharing this private moment together. Mark's lips were soft against Dustin's lips, his hands firm, and Dustin moaned low in his throat, excited as he felt Mark's erection on his thigh, pushing against that crazy loincloth.

"Shit," Zack said, grinning over at his brother as they continued to kiss, "he came here for me, got lost on the way, and fell into Dustin. I guess I'm not taking you're virginity then."

Mark pulled away, grinning at Dustin before he looked over his shoulder at Zack. "We're still on, no. Dustin and I have some history, though. Tell them, Dustin."

"Once, last year, was it last year?" He looked at Mark. "Whatever, um, Mark and a few other boys were at the house, my father was visiting their fathers, and, uh, Mark here, even though he knew I wasn't a big fan of him, um."

"Get on with it, I want to get laid," Zack's eyes were harsh, and excited Dustin for that reason.

"H-he, uh, we masturbated. Um, together."

"Once," Mark added. "Just once. That's why I don't know why you're mad at me." He kissed Dustin on the cheek.

"It didn't fix what you did, how they ignored me. Plus, y-you have a silvertongue, M-Mark! You convinced me t-to get naked, a-and took pictures with me, and everything!"

Cody chuckled, grinning at Zack again. "These two need to have some serious sex, resolve their personal issues."

Zack nodded. "Come on, Mark, are we going to do this or not?"

Mark nodded as well, a big grin on his face.

"Are you coming, Dustin? Join in on the fun?"

Dustin pulled away, giving Mark an accusatory glare, and fled to Cody's arms, shaking his head at Zack.

"Cody?"

Cody also shook his head, hugging Dustin close with a grin. So Zack went over and grabbed Mark, pulling him for the stairs, his erection sore and ready for relief. Mark was giggling was he was dragged along, up to the bed to be dominated, and used for Zack's gain. Zack stood him at the base of the bed, taking a step back to survey him, glaring hotly at those thin, tanned thighs, his tight belly. "Take that, loincloth, thing off."

Mark obeyed, so Zack fell to his knees, looking at Mark's erection rubbing up and down on those firm thighs, kissing Mark's belly. He took Mark's erection in hand, pulling on his foreskin to make Mark moan. It was surprisingly thick, given that he was eleven, heavy on Zack's palm.

"What is this, five inches?" He glanced for a brief moment into Mark's eyes.

Mark nodded, so Zack went to his balls, rolling them. They were about the size of marbles, but they made Mark whimper when Zack pulled on them, so they worked for what they were made for.

"How about you?"

"Eight, I think. Cody measured it, I don't ask though. Can you take it all, do you think?" His hand went between Mark's thighs, under his balls, to touch his hole, to tease the boy.

Mark nodded strongly. "Did Cody? Did Dustin?"

"Yes to both." Zack pushed Mark back, making him sit on the bed, and Zack stood. "You're going on hands and knees, but first, examine me, feel every inch, touch my balls, but don't suck, or lick. That will be for later. Hands only."

Mark obeyed this without question, his hands touching the head, pulling Zack's foreskin back, rubbing the shaft, lifting it, rubbing it, touching Zack's heavy, plumb balls, licking his lips as he did so, very much wanting to taste it.

He looked up into Zack's eyes, and his gaze was enough to convince Zack to act, pushing the boy onto his back. "Hands and knees, faggot, let's go."

Mark turned about, his tanned butt high and firm, perfectly shaped, and Zack grunted, his erection throbbing as he touched it, pushing Mark to his hands and knees, making him go up the bed a bit before Zack was ready. His hole was pink, flexing from the scrutiny, and Zack touched it, licking his fingers, and swirling them around on the outside, making Mark grunt. He licked it, and the grunt turned to a heavy moan, his head falling loose as his neck disengaged.

"I've done this to those two boys a lot; understand, so I know what I'm talking about. Where I tell you to relax, you need to relax, okay? This will hurt, but I will be slow, I will allow you to adapt, but I have a lot of stamina, so you will need to be able to stay relaxed when I'm in you. Is this clear?"

"Yeah, Zack, of course. Get it going, please."

"_Alright_ then. Relax where my finger is." He made a tight circle around the first ring of muscle, feeling Mark try and release the muscle there, but he wasn't used to this; that was clear. "My finger is going in. I'll push it all the way, so you need to relax the whole way in." He sucked on his middle finger, of his right hand, and pushed it, slowly, steadily, into Mark, making the boy accept it.

"Is that all you've got, Zack?" Mark grunted this through gritted teeth, wriggling his hips around as he got used to the feeling, his breath suddenly hard.

"Yeah, you're gunna be like that, huh?" Zack pulled it back and pushed it back in hard and fast. Mark was so tight and _hot_ around Zack's finger. "Yup, you're definitely a virgin. You're gunna be a sore boy when I'm finished with you, but you aren't gunna back out, are you? You're stronger than that, and plus, this is gunna make a man out of you." He pulled back and pushed deep once more, going hard to make it hurt. "Isn't it?"

"Yes Zack!"

"Shut up." Zack kissed Mark on his tanned butt cheek, licking it, starting to work his finger in slowly. "Relax, get used to the feeling. Focus on the goal."

Mark was panting now that Zack was finger fucking him, his breath strained and hot on the bed. A few minutes went by, and this was all the communication that passed between them, until Zack pulled his finger out, spitting across a second, and pushing those two into Mark. "Shhh." He whispered, as Mark complained, breathing rapidly, and Zack made a point of arching a sly finger against Mark's prostate.

Mark shuddered, moaning heavily as he came onto the bed, his body quivering, and Zack chuckled. "You're gunna be doing that a lot when I'm inside of you. Just keep your focus on relaxing, boy."

Zack reached his other hand around Mark's front, pulling Mark's foreskin down to torment him, making him shiver still, grunting as Zack fingered him.

This lasted a while, to the addition of a third finger, and finally, Zack knew it was time to end this foreplay, his fingers leaving Mark. He walked around the bed to the nightstand, pulling forth a bottle of expensive lube that, as a very weird gift from Martin, was a welcome addition to their nightly activities.

He dropped the bottle in front of Mark. "Last chance." Climbing up onto the bed, sitting like an Indian, he looked into Mark's eyes. "You can choose that this isn't right, and we can spend the next few days doing simple stuff like fingering you, I got a dildo around here somewhere, and a butt plug, you can suck me and Cody off, there's a lot that could happen. Or you can bear the pain, and take my dick right now."

Mark looked worried now, glancing at the bottle of lube, and nodded. "I want you to take my virginity, Zack. Do it. I knew what I was asking for when I spoke to you this morning."

Zack nodded, grabbing up the lube. "I'm not going to be nice to you, if you keep this up. On your back, or as you are now? How do you want it? Both ways will hurt, but if you're on your back, we can kiss, and communicate better. What do you want?"

No deliberation, Mark rolled onto his back, lifting his legs up, his face set and determined.

Zack nodded, admiring that Mark was going through with this, glad that he was the first to have this boy, to teach him. No matter how he was talking, Zack knew that Mark was nervous, that he was afraid of the pain, but Zack was going to punish him for being so accepting, for biting off more than he was ready for. "Remember to relax, just focus as I go in, it will take a minute for me to get all the way in, but you'll take it."

Zack's eyes flashed, and Mark grinned at him, his young body quivering and ready. Zack poured the lube on his erection liberally, lifting Mark a bit to pour some into him, and got his thighs under Mark's lower back, to where he could line his erection up well, and thrust deep.

He capped the lube, dropping it on the bed, and pushed his way between those thighs

"Breathe out, boy, alright? Breathe out, and again, and again, relax your muscles." He put his weight on his cock, giving Mark reason to moan as it tried to breach, as it tried to enter him.

"H-hurry up, Zack, I want it."

Zack shook his head, putting a hand on Mark's belly, the other pushing Mark's thighs apart, pushing all his weight on the head of his cock. He took it in hand to line it up better, working it in a circle, glancing up into Mark's eyes; his mouth was open wide as he breathed out heavily, his eyes wide as he realized how heavy Zack's erection was just resting there.

"Steady. It's going to go in soon."

As with the first time Zack entered Dustin, he knew he would have to cram his cock into Mark to even enter, as large as his erection was, but he was determined to wreck Mark, to reduce him to a moaning, ruined mess.

He grunted as he felt his cock begin to work past that first ring of muscle, as Mark started to moan, whimpering heavily, the head of his cock going into Mark. He breathed out a sigh, running his hand down Mark's belly to put it beside the boy's head, his hand a fist, pushing in slow but steady, minding Mark's voice, grunting as Zack pushed more in. But as tight as he was, the way he was shivering against Zack, he needed this, as Zack did, he needed to be given this pleasure.

Zack glanced down. "That's about half way. How you doing boy?"

Mark shook his head, clearly trying to speak, but Zack was still pushing, and it was so _heavy_, and _**thick**_, that Mark forgot how to speak for a minute.

"Talk to me."

"Z-Zack, f-fuck me!"

"Yeah?"

One of Mark's hands touched the hand that was holding his belly, encircling Zack's wrist. "I-It hurts! But, I-I, I want it! A-all of it!"

Zack growled, pushing hard, and sunk to his balls, forgetting that Mark was a virgin, slamming in the last few inches, and Mark shouted as he came, all over his belly, tears leaking out of his eyes as they shut tight, his mouth open wide. He was breathing heavily, panting, trying to keep steady, to relax like Zack told him, but it was hard when he was getting stretched like this.

Zack left it in deep, touching Mark's face, prompting the boy to open his eyes, and kissed Mark on his cheek, on his pouty lips. "Talk to me, how is this?"

"I, want, more!"

"Yeah?" Zack pulled it back for another thrust, kissing Mark as he whimpered, tasting his gasping sighs. "You like this?"

Mark nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Yeah, I'll bet." Another heavy thrust. "How about I start going a bit faster, can you take it?"

Mark's eyes rolled back in his head. "Give it to me!"

Zack propped himself up, rocking strong from his hips, kissing Dustin on his lips still, keeping his eyes locked as Mark tried to get used to this feeling. It filled him in a way he hadn't expected, Zack's thick erection. It was a rough kind of pain, a desperate one, one he couldn't get past, as their hips connected, as Zack growled, starting to thrust a bit harder now, hitting depths Mark hadn't known about, but the pain overrode it all.

He came again, shaking still, his little balls emptying onto his belly again, and his moans were painfully delighted, his cheeks pink, his embarrassment obvious as he took this punishment.

"This is going to last for a while, if you allow it. I can choose when I finish, through my superior biology." Zack grunted, his eyes rolling back for a moment. "But you are _soo_ tight. I'm going to cum inside you, that isn't an option, but you can choose to be done with this, of it's too much."

"G-give me all you h-have Zack! I'm not a g-girl, you k-know!"

"Yeah, you're a good _**boy**_, taking pain like you are, pretending it doesn't hurt. Making me happy. You like making me happy?" He kissed Mark.

"Yes Zack, I do!"

"Say my name then."

Mark shook his head.

"Yeah? You're gunna disobey me?! Say it!" He realized that he was thrusting faster, going rough on Mark, but he was getting more and more randy as he realized that Mark, was starting to try and work down, despite the fact that it clearly hurt a lot. "Say my name!"

"NO!"

"Do it boy! I want my brother to hear you scream!"

"I-I won't submit to you!"

Zack growled, thrusting harder into Mark, forgetting that the boy was a virgin. No one had ever told him no before, not while he was inside them, and this made Zack angry…

An hour later, not that either of them were counting, Zack allowed himself to get ready to cum, and by this point, Mark was a wisp on the wind, a lump of moaning, sore boy, taking all that Zack would give. Zack warned him, of course, saying, "I'm gunna cum soon, understand me?"

Mark nodded his tired acknowledgment.

"It's gunna be real thick inside you, but you'll have to hold it in, or the fur will get nasty."

It was too late for that, but no matter.

"Get ready to take it, I'm gunna, **huh**, c-_**cum**_!"

And he did, slamming forward with a savage growl, grabbing Mark's hips as hard as he could, rocking as the feeling lasted, as his balls emptied into Mark, and he moaned alongside the boy.

When it was all over, and he panted, still buried deep and hard as a rock, looking down into Mark's face. The boy was panting, his face a bit red, and so Zack pulled out slowly, sitting up on his knees and crawling up the bed, squeezing his cock to shoot his cum on Mark's face. He fell beside the boy, on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"You said no to me, boy, and I'm not so sure about that." Zack looked over at him.

"I-it was, uh, heat of the moment. God you have a big dick. Ow, my belly hurts."

"Yeah, well you deserve it, talking back to me…"

"I like to roughhouse, Zack. I like action, I like to be in charge."

"Well so do I, come here." Zack pulled Mark closer, so that he was resting against Zack's chest. "You asked me to take your virginity. I did that. When I am randy, and fucking you, I want you to submit to me. I will fuck you as hard as I can to prove that to you. That was less than a quarter of what I am capable of. I wanted to be nice because you're new to this."

"You should have gone all the way." Mark pulled away, shaking as he sat up, and stood, licking his lips as he looked at Zack's still erect cock. "Are we going to shower?"

Zack glared at Mark for a moment before he nodded. "Follow me. Also, are you staying the night?"

Mark shrugged, so Zack stood and led him down, still nude, to Cody and Dustin, who were sitting in the living room, clearly waiting for Zack to be done with Mark.

"How was it?" Cody asked them.

"He's tight," Zack said, grinning savagely. "He's a little shit, but he's gunna be sore, but he'll be better when he heals. How was it?" He nudged Mark.

Mark blushed prettily. "I loved it. Like I told you, I wanted it. That's all."

Cody glanced at Dustin. "Sounds like someone I know. I heard you boys mention him staying over." Cody was holding the phone, and he held it out to Zack. "Call up. Get it started. Dustin and I gathered wood for a fire, so we might set one up on the beach. We can blaze marshmallows and stuff."

Zack, Dustin, and Mark all nodded, and Mark whispered, "We make fires all the time, in my neck of the woods. That should be fun."

So Zack called, and got permission for Mark to stay the night, so Mark called his father, and also got his permission, so the four boys all looked at one another for a moment, wondering where to start.

"So," Zack said, "I think that me and Mark need to shower. Come on."

Cum was dribbling from Mark, and he knew it, so he turned about and went with Zack into the shower, pushed in when the water was on and warm, and Zack followed him, the space barely enough for them both, just as Zack wanted it. He held Mark's shoulders, kissing the boy under the streaming water. He whispered, "It's like this morning, except, you're showering with me, not bothering me about island customs."

Mark grinned. "Hey, you didn't complain about that when you were inside me."

"No, I didn't. Lean against the wall and push your bum out, I'll clean you, check for blood, see if you're hurt. I don't think you are, but it's a possibility." After Mark obeyed, Zack went to his knees, feeling Mark's slim, firm legs up, taking a bite of his firm little ass, pushing a single finger into Mark slowly, earning a happy little moan from him. He rubbed his other hand over Mark's thighs, cleaning his sticky skin off, pulling his finger out. "No blood, just cum, as to be expected. You did well about relaxing. Good boy."

He kneaded Mark's firm cheeks, kissing him, and licked up the middle, making Mark moan and push his head against the wall, pushing back against Zack's slow onslaught, wanting more sex, to be touched, and to touch, as much as he could.

But Zack stood, pulling his foreskin back, cleaning the lube and cum off of his cock, hard and ready for more domination, but that could wait, even though Mark was looking down at it in hunger, licking his lips.

"You look horny, Mark. Wanna suck on it? Do you want to taste Zack?" He put his hand on Mark's shoulder, grinning when Mark nodded, so to the floor he was pushed. "Examine it now; don't put it in your mouth. Make sure it's clean, feel every inch. You'll suck it when we're out of the shower. It'll taste better when you have my precum and sweat on your tongue. You'll know what I taste like, the first for you. Understand?"

Mark's hands were already sliding all over Zack's thick cock, pulling his foreskin down, cradling Zack's heavy balls with a satisfied moan. He seemed enthralled that it existed, that it had been inside him, this ruinous, rough thing, a weapon used to fight a war only Zack could win, a war that Mark, and Dustin, and first Cody had all lost…


	2. Watch Me Now

They sat on the beach as the night fell around them, the rising moon shining on the water, making the sand glow against the darkness. The stars were twinkling in the sky, smiling down on the boys as they sat together, joking and laughing together.

Dustin was quite adapt at making a fire, as it turned out, and had made one that roared between them, crackling as it burned their supply of wood away, and they roasted marshmallows and ate them, talking of nothing in particular, although the memory of what had happened between Dustin and Mark meant that they weren't speaking much.

They were still nice to one another though, still friendly, and Zack watched them, sitting next to one another, scooting closer as the night went on, Mark on Zack's right, Dustin on Cody's left, the twins together. After a while, like a drunk man, Mark kissed Dustin on the cheek, making Dustin blush and fall silent, and soon, Dustin left for the house, and Cody followed him.

The lights flickered on, first downstairs, then up, and Zack could see Cody hugging Dustin on the second floor. Mark looked somber, upset with himself for getting frisky, so Zack sighed and scooted over to him, putting his arm on Mark's shoulder to drag him close.

"He's fragile, Mark, don't take it personal. He never mentioned anyone else on the island after we moved in, just his parents, so, just give him some time, give him some space. He'll warm up to you."

Mark leaned on Zack, shrugging non-committedly.

"We should sleep downstairs tonight, just you and me. Look up at the house."

Cody was in bed with Dustin, wrestling around with him, their silhouettes obvious from here.

"We can stay on the couch, or the rug, whatever, it's really comfortable. Or on the boat." Zack pointed at the yacht.

"The couch is fine, Zack. If he wants space, you're right, I need to let him have it."

"Come on then," Zack stood, pulling on Mark to motivate him. "Go inside, I'll put the fire out and meet you."

Mark sauntered off, leaving Zack to shovel sand over the fire to put it out. He dug the coals and super-heated sand out, so that no one stepped there on accident, leaving them glowing on the beach, and went slowly back to the house, dropping the shovel in the shed, carrying the bags of marshmallows and chocolate they had been melting. These he dropped on the counter, after he came in through the creaking screen door, spotting Mark sitting glumly on the couch, and went upstairs, to speak to Cody for a moment.

He was laying with Dustin, talking to him, and kissing him, rubbing over his smooth, lithe body, making Dustin whimper and giggle, but they stopped to smile at Zack. "We're going to crash on the couch downstairs, leave you boys alone."

Cody shook his head, and Dustin said, "N-no, Zack, come on into bed, both of you! Please? I'm just, I don't know-"

"Fragile?" Zack supplied the word for him, and Dustin nodded.

"Yeah, that."

Zack nodded as well, trudging back down the stairs, peeking around the cloth partition. "Come upstairs, turn the lights off. Come on."

Mark stood and followed, up to bed, glancing awkwardly at Dustin for a moment. Zack pushed him in bed, onto Dustin, stripping his shorts off and falling against his brother, to kiss him all over his neck. He spent a moment doing this before he glanced at Dustin. Dustin as awkwardly hugging Mark, not kissing him, just lying there. So Zack whispered to Cody, "Should we do Dustin tonight?"

Cody stroked Dustin's cheek, looking up at Zack with a question on his lips, but he didn't have the chance to ask. Zack's eyes were fierce, deep and hot, and Cody knew what he wanted. So Cody asked, "No, I-I want you."

Mark looked from Cody to Zack, wondering what they were talking about. But Zack responded, saying, "You. Mark, you need to watch me now, watch what I do."

Mark nodded breathlessly, his eyes wide, as Cody was pushed onto his face, and Zack mounted him, pushing all the way inside with no hesitation, and Cody came onto the bed. Mark sat up, crossing his legs under him and scooting up against Dustin, putting his hands on Dustin's chest and belly with a quick glance into his eyes, and watched Zack take his brother. His was working from his hips, forcing himself in deep and strong, one of his hands tangled in Cody's hair, the other grabbing Cody's hips, pushing his face into the bed as he was ravaged, reducing him to a moaning mess.

Mark had an erection, one that strained, leaking pre-cum onto his legs, and he looked down at him, noticing that Dustin was staring up at him quietly, his eyes as wide as Mark's were, and Dustin's little penis was hard as well. Mark smiled at him, rubbing up and down on his belly, straying dangerously close to Dustin's penis before he went back up, and back down, going slow, closer, back up, closer-

Cody's moaning distracted them both, and they quickly looked up, and there, in that moment, Mark accidently touched Dustin's little penis. Like electricity, Dustin started to moan, just as loud as Cody was, and he came, staring up into Mark's eyes as he shot onto his belly. Mark kissed him on the cheek.

"That didn't take much, did it? You alright, Dustin?"

Dustin was blushing; his face bright pink, but he shook his head. "I-I'm sensitive!"

Mark chuckled. "I can tell." He kissed Dustin a second time, and settled for watching Zack dominate Cody, and this went on for some time.

Mark ended up lying beside Dustin, kissing his cheeks, and into the heat of the island night, they fell asleep, while Zack still fucked his brother…


	3. Our Little Broken Secret

Mark awoke with a gasp, sitting up to the morning's light, looking about the cabin in question, for he had forgotten where and who he was, if only for a moment. The twins were sitting on the edge of the bed, their clothes surrounding them, gazing in question at him.

"Bad dream?" Asked Zack, to which Mark shook his head, slumping back beside Dustin. "Well," Zack stood, pulling his shorts on as he did so, "we're going to the pool. Be nice to Dustin, alright? You know the way out, if you need to leave, but stick around, if you want to. I'm sure you'll be alright if you stay."

Mark nodded, blinking the sleep and confusion from his eyes as Zack left with Cody, leaving them to the morning heat. Dustin was sweaty against his side, his chest and belly flush with Mark's arm, his breath soft and sweet on Mark's cheek, and for a moment, he was still. But then the door slammed downstairs, and Dustin started, looking about just as wildly as Mark had, but he was steadied by Mark's hand.

"W-where did Cody go? And Z-Zack?"

"To the pool, Dustin, relax."

Dustin nodded, rolling onto his back and scooting over so that he was touching Mark once more. Mark was still, touching Dustin's thigh with his fingers, and slowly, surely, he worked Dustin to a comfortable enough place that Dustin looped their fingers together, blushing as he looked at his jaded companion.

"I never meant to hurt you, you know, all that time ago. Two long years." Mark's voice was low and husky, quiet enough to muse his thoughts. "Those boys, the ones that rejected you, they never were all that nice to me, either. Just enough for me to be on the fringes of their group, but never in the center. I did with you what I did, when we masturbated together, as a misguided way of saying sorry. I'm not the smartest kid, Dustin, I didn't know what to say then, so I acted through my desire."

Dustin mulled over that for a moment before he whispered, "D-desire?"

"For you, Dustin. I always thought you were a cute boy, a bit older, but the same as me. You lost your mom, like I did, you were always on the sidelines, without a lot of real friends, like I am, both of us aren't really talked to by our dads-"

"How'd ya know that?"

"Because, dude, I saw you at the house, when you were talking to him. Martin is known by my father, your father is like the odd man, sure he owns the island, but he acts like a shut in. He has this beautiful house that he lives in alone. I thought you lived in the house, see, but last night, around the fire, Zack and Cody mentioned how you guys all met."

Their eyes were locked by this point, Dustin's breath shallow, Mark's heavy and low. His hand was tight on Dustin's hand, their fingers interlaced and sweaty, but Dustin was on the verge of tears, so he didn't really notice.

"Cody saved m-me, I think. I w-was alone." Dustin sniveled for a moment, shutting his eyes tight to try and hold back his tears. "I-in a condo, on the river in Boston. My daddy never visited me, I spoke to and saw no one but my drivers, but then," his eyes flashed with a bright light like hope. "Then, I met Cody, by chance, and h-he, h-he, took my virginity, and loved m-me! He showed me something t-that my father denied me! I swore myself to him, i-in my head, you know, b-but Zack, he pretended t-to be C-C-Cody, and did m-me, the day after C-Cody did!"

He blushed, his letting go of Mark's hand to stifle himself, realizing he had let the secret out.

(Give this to me, behind Cody's back)

"I-I shouldn'ta said that! I-I wasn't supposed to tel-tell anyone!"

"That you had an affair?"

Dustin nodded desperately.

"Uh-huh!"

"Bad boy!"

"N-no! Cody trusted me! I gave myself to him! I've promised that I wouldn't b-be with any other boys!"

"I didn't know you were a liar, Dustin."

Dustin sat up and scooted away from Mark, shouting, "N-NO! I'm not a l-liar! You saw how Z-Zack is! I couldn't s-say no! He didn't e-even tell me it was him until h-he was inside of me!"

"You gave him more, didn't you? You let him fuck you, even though you told Cody you would never cheat on him!"

"Y-yeah!" Dustin looked tortured with misery, his anger at betraying the idea of Cody's trust.

"And now I know your secret. Once a cheater, always a cheater, right Dustin?" Mark sat up as well and crawled up to Dustin, pushing his forehead against Dustin's forehead to stare deep into his eyes. "What are you going to to do to buy my silence?"

Dustin's eyes went wide.

"I think you know what would work, but you are older than me, if only by a year."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I'll see Cody again, no matter where it might be. I'll see him, and unless you give me what I want, then he'll know that you are a big lying cheater!"

"Stop it!"

"Admit to yourself that you are a cheater! You're a liar, Dustin, but you can get better, you can admit it to yourself and to me, and start getting better today!"

"Stop!"

"Buy my silence. Lay down on your belly, let me do what I want, and I'll never say a word."

"H-how do I know you aren't the l-liar! How do I know you won't t-tell C-C-Cody that I seduced you!" A desperate tear leaked out of Dustin's eye and spilled down his cheek.

"Because I'm not a liar. Lie down. On. Your. Belly. Submit to me."

Dustin's eyes were wide still, disbelieving how badly he had failed himself here. He didn't want to do this, he was scared. Mark wasn't huge, but it was the principle of the thing, that he had lied to Cody in the first place.

His resolve broke, and he let out a sob, pushing Mark away and falling onto his face, pushing his bum up for Mark to use. This wouldn't be anything more than emotional punishment, and Mark knew it, but it was punishment that would weigh on Dustin's mind.

Mark whispered, "You really can only blame yourself for this, you pretty boy."

"Get it over with!" Dusting growled into the bed.

Mark surveyed Dustin's ass, moaning from low in his throat. "I've thought about this, every night, since we were together that night. It was so innocent then."

He slapped Dustin's bum to make him whimper, and grunted, "Not so much now, huh?" He pushed his erection into Dustin, a bit thinner than Cody was, and only five inches, but Dustin felt it well. His embarrassment roiled in his anguished mind, his dissatisfaction with the fact that he was submitting himself to a younger boy, and how inexperienced Mark was, his thrusts shallow and lacking force.

But Mark remembered watching Zack fuck his brother last night, how he had rocked his hips, shoving himself into Cody, and tried to emulate that, to copy Zack roughly, a pale imitation to be sure, but he made Dustin grunt on the tenth thrust, and so copied himself there, grabbing Dustin's hips strongly, not saying a word as he started to fuck Dustin a bit harder.

Above the embarrassment, below his anger, there rested, as Mark's medium sized erection did, a bit of ironic annoyance in Dustin's mind, that he indeed was a cheater, that he deserved to submit to this younger boy, who knew not what he was doing, who had no idea how to satisfy with his cock. This was done to shame Dustin, to please Mark. It was the result of a petty lust of some kind, one that Mark had harbored for Dustin as time had gone by.

And while it went along, this half-finished, quarter rough sex scene, Dustin did no more than take it, to pay his end of the bargain. But then, through Mark's twisted grunting, Dustin heard a whisper.

"Say my name."

This was going to last a long time, and Dustin knew it…

Zack showed the receptionist his and Cody's cards, one held on top of the other, and they walked to the locker room together. It was full of boys and men, as it always was, all going their separate ways, trying to avoid eye contact, most of them, but Zack was quick to strip off, and glared at his brother to copy him, so that they could shower and swim.

"No need for shorts in the shower, Cody, come on."

Cody whispered, "I have a, uh-"

"You're hard? No problem. Look down."

Zack was hard as well.

"So let's go and shower, give me your shorts."

Cody obeyed, and Zack marched him to the shower, pushing him in and closing the partition, embarrassment be damned.

"No one needs to see us, buddy, come on."

Zack pushed his brother against the wall, back first, rubbing his hand along Cody's erection, pulling his foreskin down and turning the water on. He pushed up close, glaring into Cody's eyes as he cleaned him, his penis first, his sticky thighs second. Zack was quiet, not speaking to his brother, for his eyes said all that he didn't need to.

Zack whispered, "Good boy, Cody. Relax for Zack. I want to have you in here, but I don't want anyone to hear. Can we get something going between us that can be quiet? Can you hold your voice in?"

"Z-Zack, I want you, but we can't risk it, not in here!"

"We've done it in worse places, haven't we? Remember Dana? Remember her?"

Cody's blush flared, but he nodded.

"Yeah, mom wasn't happy, was she? You little slut. Sit down and suck my dick, _**Dana**_."

Zack got a rather satisfying blow job, and came in his brother's mouth, completely unaware of what was happening to Dustin as it happened.

As he came, Zack's mind was flooded with the sight of his brother in a pretty dress and make up, slinking back behind clothes to suck Zack's dick while he pretended to be someone else. This was satisfying to Zack, and made him glad to have Cody close. They finished showering soon enough, and went into the pool for a while.

They walked along the beach, hands on each other's shoulders, as if they needed the support, heading back to the beach house, to fish for a little while, or so went the plan.

But as they drew close, they saw a figure, walking along the sand, that they recognized, a thin boy with golden skin that shimmered in the sunlight…


	4. Rubber Band

Mark sidled up to them, and Cody, not quite knowing him so well, kissed Zack as he stopped.

"I'll be at the house Zack, don't be too long, alright?"

He gave Zack that grin, that mischievous, slutty look that Zack knew too well. So Zack nodded, hugging him close, kissing him a second time, and he sauntered off. Zack put his hand on Mark's shoulder, noticing a glint in his eye, and asked, "What happened that you'd look like that? Did you fuck Dustin?"

Mark's eyes went wide in question, "H-how'd you know?"

Zack sniffed obviously, getting up close to Mark, "You smell like him, dude. I know you were in bed together, but you're grinning like a mad man. How was it?"

"I liked it. He didn't. He, uh, told me a secret, about you and him." He glanced at Cody. "Something that your brother doesn't know."

"And he's going to continue to not know, right?"

"That depends," Mark squinted at Zack, his head cocked off to the side. His fingers touched Zack on his belly, tracing up and down. "I want you alone, a few nights a week. And him, sometimes, as well."

"You were already going to _get_ me; you don't have to worry about that, but him, that's a different story. That is my business though. I will fuck you up if you tell my brother something like that. I promise."

"You threatening me?"

"Just keep it a secret and we'll be alright. You're gunna get my dick in you again, that isn't something you have to convince me of, but again, he's got the right to say no if he wants. But no black mail, alright? I don't want there to be trouble between us? My brother and me are something that you have no business fucking with, alright?"

Mark looked into Zack's eyes, wanting to disobey, but after a long moment he nodded, pushing himself close to Zack and kissing him, working his hands into Zack's open shirt to hold him close, grinning that he could feel Zack's heavy cock on his thigh. They kissed for a moment, standing by the shoreline, their hair tossed by the salty wind, breathing one another in.

After a moment though, Mark pulled away with a sly smile, and left, saying nothing else.

So Zack, smiling as well, went along the beach slowly, seeing Cody in the distance, and time was slow, but he got close to the house, and a flash from off the dock caught his eye. Zack walked to the dock, using the ladder to get to the top, and bemoaned his choice to forget shoes, as the metal leading from the wood to the sand was hot as fuck, but he made it to the wood quickly enough that he didn't worry too much.

Dustin was sitting, a bottle beside him, shirtless in the sun about one hundred feet away, off from his father's boat, all alone. Zack made his footsteps loud as he drew closer, looking up at the cliffs beside the dock, at the circling, shouting seagulls, and smiled at Dustin when the boy glanced at him.

Dustin held the bottle up. "Plum wine, want some?"

Zack nodded, taking the bottle and dropping beside Dustin to sit, hugging the boy against him, scooting close so that they were snuggled close. Zack took a drink, surprised that it was so sweet, and handed the bottle back to Dustin so he could drink as well.

"All I'm going to say is that Mark told me that he knows about the things we did behind Cody's back. I'm not mad, dude," Dustin's face had grown quickly desperate, but settled as Zack continued, "he's got a silver tongue, like you said. He's a bad boy, but it's not your fault. Listen," Zack grabbed the bottle to take another drink, having liked the fire in his belly from the first drink, "this shit's good."

"It's from Japan."

"Is this what you got drunk on when Cody took your virginity?"

"A different bottle, but yeah."

Zack nodded, drinking more, looking at the waves, the clear water below swelling beautifully, and passed the bottle back. "You're a good kid, and you need to learn how to say no to people. If you want Mark, that's great, if not, then you need to stand up. Even me and Cody, uh Cody and I, you need to be able to say no, sometimes."

"But I love you guys! I'd never say no!" And for some odd reason, Dustin looked rather desperate, and he leaned closer, looking up into Zack's face with wide eyes, touching the same spot on Zack's belly that Mark had, his fingers straying dangerously close to Zack's erection, as if to tempt him, to persuade him not to be upset.

Zack grunted, "How 'bout we get out of the sun. Is the boat unlocked?"

Dustin grinned desperately, nodding quickly, and he hopped up, tugging on Zack to get him to follow. Holding Zack's hand with his right hand, and the bottle with his left, Dustin walked quickly along the dock, his shoulder brushing Zack with every other step, his little hand a bit sweaty, but his cheeks were pink and his eyes were a bit soft, and Zack knew that he could do _anything_ right now, no questions.

They hopped onto the deck, feeling the boat sway with the waves, and went immediately to the inside of the boat, for Dustin's bedroom, a short yet spacious room with a single messy, unmade bed and clothes on the floor. Dustin whispered, "Sorry about the mess," and pulled the blankets off the bed, moving the clothes by the door away from it so that it could be closed, and opened the shades a bit to let the sun in. Dustin held his hand out towards the bed, offering Zack to sit, and he did so, leaning against the wall up by the pillows and glaring hotly at Dustin.

"Our affair, what do you think of it?" Zack asked, scratching his belly, leaning comfortably back, his open shirt spread wide so that his nipples were showing, his shorts hanging low, his chubby belly lined with a few drops of sweat as he rubbed it.

Dustin swallowed uncomfortably, trying to keep his thoughts pure, but he could see Zack's fat cock in his shorts, hard and ready for be played with. "I-it, uh, it was fun. I don't like the i-idea that Cody doesn't know, but uh, w-we could tell him."

Zack shook his head slowly. "Take your shorts off. He can't know." Dustin stripped, his hands rubbing along the sides of his thighs, and he clearly wanted to hold his hands over his hard little penis, but he knew Zack wouldn't let him. Zack's eyes, in fact were glaring at his little cock. "He's really possessive, see, and he's okay that we have sex in public, when he's around, but he doesn't want us together, when we're alone, see."

This probably wasn't true, but Dustin was naive and gullible, and he would believe all of it. He nodded breathlessly.

"See, he's in the house now, waiting for me to get back. And you're alone in here. With me. Seducing me."

"I-I'm not seducing you! You t-told me to get naked!" Dustin moaned this, his eyes wide and hopeless.

Zack chuckled. "Sure. But I said what you were thinking. I saw you looking at me. You never can turn down the chance to taste me. Can you?"

"T-taste, you?"

Zack nodded. "Maybe you should find me a rubber band. Do you have one?"

Dustin nodded as well, pointing at the little bedside dresser.

"Get it out and put it in my hand." Zack held his hand out like a little table.

Dustin hastened to comply, his little fingers like electricity on Zack's skin.

"You're hard, Dustin. Hold your hands behind your back."

Dustin obeyed, his eyes growing wider as Zack sat forward, looping the rubber band three times and touching the head of his penis, pulling the rubber band off his fingers and onto Dustin's little cock, making him wince at how tight it was, and worked it to the base.

Zack grinned. "Now you can't cum so easy! And good luck getting soft, all the blood in your cock is going to stay there, trapped. I'll have to loosen it in a bit so that you won't be damaged, but you'll manage, I think."

"W-what about when you said to say no!"

"You can say no all you like, but that doesn't mean I'll listen." Zack sat back against the wall, smiling at Dustin's little straining penis, his tight belly clenched, his face pink as he roiled with embarrassment. "You get the privilege of sucking my dick now, are you happy?"

Dustin looked as though he was about to try and say no a second time, but he grinned sheepishly and nodded.

Zack pulled his shorts down and off his legs in one smooth motion, lifting his hips to do so, but he stayed in that provocative position, holding his massive cock in one hand, and Dustin moaned in anticipation.

Dustin made to bend to his knees, but Zack shook his head. "I want you to ask me for it. Beg for the privilege of sucking my dick. Let's test your resolve. I know, if you're willing to keep a secret from Cody, then you must really, really want me."

Dustin didn't speak, but Zack knew that, had Dustin the option, he probably would have melted into the floor to be away from this demeaning situation.

"Z-Zack, can I please suck on you?"

"Not convincing enough. Speak with conviction." Zack started to masturbate, and Dustin's eyes flitted down, looking first at Zack's cock, then his own, obviously in pain at how hard it was, and jealous that his wasn't even a quarter the size that Zack had.

Dustin tried to climb onto the bed, but Zack rebuffed him, chucking quietly, pushing on his chest as he said, "No, boy, show me you are committed."

"PLEASE Zack, can I suck you?"

"Why?"

"Because you're better than Cody!"

He blushed as he admitted this, but he didn't take it back.

"Better how?"

Dustin's eyes shut desperately, a couple of little angry tears leaking out and streaming down his cheek. "You have, more, than he does! You satisfy me more! Can I please suck you? Please?"

Zack considered him for a second before he nodded. "As I am, try and get it into your throat after you warm it up. If you can't, I'll shift a bit. Get on your knees and pleasure me."

He spoke with false bravado, completely expecting Dustin to grow some balls and say no, but the boy fell to his knees immediately and stole Zack's erection away from him, taking it hungrily into his mouth, as far as it would go.

"**UH**! Greedy boy. You couldn't wait to get your fill, could you?" His took a fistful of Dustin's hair, leaning his head back to fall into the sensation, moaning as Dustin did as he was good at, sucking like a little vacuum, like a machine, as though it was his lifeline. Zack didn't mind one bit. "You thought about this all day, didn't you? You were upset that I didn't feed you last night, cause Mark was there. Weren't you? You're getting dependent on my cock, aren't you, you little addict?"

Dustin said nothing, for he was physically incapable of doing so, but his horny moan was enough to tell Zack his thoughts, and he slobbered all over it, licking up the middle, his lips doing the work as he went up and down quickly, a few inches in, then all the way to the top of his throat, then most of the way out. It seemed that he wanted to feel all facets of sucking Zack, to please every inch, but he couldn't decide on a place to start. His fingers were rough, pulling on Zack's plump balls like he knew Zack liked, his skin rippling with gooseflesh despite the tropic heat, and Zack moaned, giving Dustin a glance before he settled completely into the feeling.

It lasted until Dustin got desperate and took it into his throat, getting to an odd angle to do so, but the sudden pressure ripped Zack from his stupor as he grunted heavily, almost cumming, but he was steady, pulling Dustin's hair so that his rate of decent was slow, that he took an inch at a time, until it was all the way in, and he tried to swallow, over and over his gag reflex spasming as he wretched in vain, moaning desperately trying to make Zack happy, to be loved for the pleasure he could give.

Time went by, and Zack was about to cum, having dived in and out of Dustin's throat, and pulled it out, whispering, "Look in my eyes, don't swallow yet," as he came, shooting with a massive grunt, pulling Dustin's hair so hard that the boy yelped, but Zack was still cumming.

When he was done, and he panted, grinning at the wounded but sloppily satisfied, pretty look on Dustin's face, as he held all that thick cum in his mouth, like he deserved to. Zack made sure that his cock was drained for all that it had, shooting some more on Dustin's face, and motioned for the boy to come close.

"How do I taste?"

He licked his cum off of Dustin's face, one long, wide patch of sticky skin, and the boy giggled.

"I taste good! The taste of cum is determined by what the person that came ate, did you know that?"

Dustin shook his head, working his tongue about as he considered that.

"So if I swallowed your cum, you'd taste like me, wouldn't you? Swallow and answer."

Dustin took two massive swallows and, breathing heavily, whimpered, "I dunno, Zack, you cum like, half a cup, so I think you might be right."

Zack grinned, kissing Dustin's pretty pink cheeks. "The question now, is do we fuck here, or in the beach house? Want to cuddle?"

Dustin nodded. "I really wanna cum too!"

"Too bad, so sad. You're gunna have to wait for that particular nut to crack, if you catch my drift."

Dustin moaned with embarrassment, falling against Zack weakly, and Zack pulled him closer.

"Let's snuggle, buddy. Then we can fuck, or relax, or whatever. Come onto the bed better."

They rearranged themselves so that Zack was in the middle of the bed, and Dustin was on top of Zack, his hands on Zack's chest, looking up shyly into his eyes. Zack smoothed the hair from his eyes, smiling at him like he was a little pet, a pretty, groom able pet boy, and Dustin smiled back in that cute, slightly confused and guilty way that always made Zack feel simultaneously guilty and horny.

"All better now that you've had your fill? Lay you head down, listen to my heart."

Dustin obeyed, and heard Zack's heart beating strongly, and was suddenly aware that he could feel a pounding pulse of blood by the edge of the rubber band that forced his little cock to stay hard.

"Yeah, I like sucking you, Zack."

"I know. You aren't as bad as Cody though. The first time he did it, he came, no stimulation. He's such a slut. Of course, he can't fit it in his throat, and you can, so what does that say?"

"I wanted to cum while was doing it, just a minute ago, but for the rubber band. And say, a-are you trying to toment me with it?" Dustin tried to look at Zack, but his head was pushed down once more.

"Listen to my heart, boy. Relax. I'm not tormenting you, I'm training you."

"T-training for what?"

"To make you better for what you're good at. So that, when you aren't encumbered, when you can cum freely, then you will enjoy it more, then you last between orgasms. You cum the moment I go inside you, or when you're stimulated just a little. You need to be better at lasting. That will teach you, and it has the added benefit of making you extra cute, how you squirm, and plead with me. Get off me, actually, on your side."

Dustin felt hurt, thinking he was being dismissed, but the moment he was on the bed, Zack grabbed him and dragged him close, also moving to his side, so that they were facing, and flush together. Zack kissed Dustin deeply, holding his shoulders, and Dustin's hands, trapped between them, touched Zack's chubby belly.

The kiss was deep and personal, not one from master to slave, but the kind of kiss that Cody got, and Dustin would have cum, had it not been for the stupid rubber band, from how this felt, how Zack touched him, his soft lips specific and demanding, but still open to how Dustin acted, and a little thin jet of clear cum shot from Dustin's little hard penis and hit Zack's thick cock.

Zack grinned at him. "Just from kissing?"

He attacked Dustin, lavishing him with kisses, and prepared to snuggle him into next week, making him giggle as they wrestled about, holding one another in Dustin's father's boat, lost in one another, no other problems visible from where they lay. It was peaceful here, as they loved one another, as the day went on, and the two boys kissed…


	5. Broken Promise

Zack pulled up for air a few minutes later, smoothing the hair off of Dustin's sweaty forehead and kissing it.

"I just wanna sleep in here with you. Just you. I don't want to leave my brother alone in there, but I'm so comfortable in here, and you're so cute, and you smell good."

Dustin giggled.

"What do you say?"

"I dunno Zack, he'll come looking!"

"And what will we say? 'Hey, buddy, we just went out here to fuck and passed out afterwards.'"

"But we haven't had sex though! I just sucked you!"

"We can fix that!"

Dustin moaned desperately. "All you ever want to do is have sex!"

"At least I'm good at it, right? And you don't seem to mind."

"I mind right now 'cause my penis hurts!"

"It's only because of the rubber band, dude, you'll be alright. It's gunna feel sooo good when you cum, just wait."

"I'd rather not wait though!"

"Go ahead and take it off then. Go back to Cody, back to what's good, but not great. You're free to go anytime!"

Zack's hands fell away from Dustin, but the boy scooted closer. "N-no! I don't mean it, it just hurts is all!"

Zack rolled onto his back, shaking his head. "Go and tell Cody we cheated, too. Think he'll be happy with you?"

Dustin climbed up on top of Zack, pushing his hands on Zack's chest, his little hard penis pushing against Zack's cock pleasantly, his eyes wide, and he moaned, "No! I do want to sleep with you in here, please?"

Zack looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "I guess. But you're gunna get some dick."

"I already wanted some!"

"'All you ever want to do is have sex!'" Zack said mockingly, running his hands up Dustin's forearms to grab his shoulders and pull him down. He rolled them so that he was on top, pushing up onto his hands and knees, adjusting his dick for a moment so that it wasn't crooked, and kissed Dustin on the lips for a long heated moment.

Dustin shuttered, squirming as Zack touched him, and when Zack pulled away, he looked shyly up in question.

But then Zack whispered, "Let's just relax for a while," and slid off of Dustin, onto his side once more, and pulled Dustin back first against his belly. Their legs wrapped together, clumsy at first, but they were soon wound up, their hot skin flush together. Zack's hands touched Dustin on his chest and belly, and he kissed his friend on the back of his head, and his neck, breathing his smell in, loving the way that Dustin felt against him.

It might have been intentional, maybe subconscious, but Dustin was putting his weight on his bum, so that it pushed very firmly against Zack's cock. As a test, Zack scooted back an inch, and Dustin immediately followed.

It was intentional then.

So Zack pushed his weight forward, and Dustin moaned heavily, whimpering, "I really wanna cum!"

Zack bit him on the neck delicately, making the boy moan a second time, and pushed more weight on Zack's cock.

"Do that again and you're gunna get all of me in you," growled Zack, nibbling on him a second time.

So Dustin tempted fate, pushing back as a slow grind, and Zack pulled away, looking down to line his cock up, grabbing it with a single quivering, needy hand, and pushed his cock against Dustin's hole, pushing close again as the head breached thickly, forcing itself in, and he pulled back on Dustin. The boy groaned as it entered him, going in as Zack pleased, not caring to ask for Dustin's approval, and slowly but surely, it went in all the way.

"Z-Zac-"

"Shut up," Zack grunted, wrapping his hand over Dustin's mouth so he couldn't talk, and left it in deep, so that Dustin could feel it's weight. "You like this, don't you? You like Zack inside you." He pulled back and slammed it in. "DON'T YOU?"

Dustin was clenching up in that way he always did when he came, so Zack kept the pressure on, working from his hips, his sweaty, chubby belly helping slick him along as he dominated Cody's boyfriend.

"Little fuckin' slut."

Dustin was clearly trying to cum, at least, to ejaculate, but the restraint didn't allow him, so he growled in his throat, a soft little pathetic whine that made Zack horny, made him want to pound Dustin into the bed. Dustin's hands were wrapped together, his jaw working as he tried to gasp in air, but he could breathe through his nose, so Zack didn't care. He only wanted to fuck Dustin to oblivion.

So in all the way he went, each time, alternating between fast and slow thrusting, grinding rotations of his hips, all designed to work into Dustin, to make his insides hurt.

Zack kissed Dustin on the back of his neck, sliding his hand down Dustin's side to dig his fingers into Dustin's hip. "You're my boy, aren't you. Respond when I talk to you!"

Dustin nodded, for that was all he could do, his eyes shut tight, his body still clenching around Zack in that exotic way, and there was Dustin's little hand, trying to cover Zack's hand, so Zack grabbed it and looped their fingers together, kissing Dustin a second time. "My boy." He whispered.

He came after a while, but was so horny that he just left it inside and did Dustin a second time when he was ready, as he was apt and skilled at doing. The first time had filled Dustin with cum that tried to work out as Zack continued thrusting, but the second time had filled him with so much, that when Zack pulled himself out, and Dustin's muscles tried to recover, then there was quite a lot of cum that got on the bed.

"Hold your hand over your hole, boy," Zack said, "I want it inside of you. We'll see if you can get pregnant."

Dustin blushed, as though his face was constantly a shade of pretty pink, but obeyed, feeling himself open to an embarrassing degree, and he tried to hold that small ocean of cum inside him. Zack had rolled onto his back comfortably, his tongue out, hands resting contentedly on his belly and rubbing up and down on it. He wanted to fuck Dustin a third, and maybe a fourth time, but he didn't want the boy to break at his hinges, so he'd let Dustin rest for now.

He was sweaty, and sticky as such. He wanted a shower, but he felt so comfortable in the half light here with Dustin, who he knew he could do anything too. It was a paradise, here on a $2.000.000 dollar boat, on the coast of fucking Hawaii, with two, maybe three, if Mark wasn't a little shit, personal cum dispensaries, that wanted sex all the time. What wasn't there to like?

Maybe he could do with a PlayStation, up in the beach house. That might distract him from sex sessions. And He knew they'd have to get in some kind of school soon, otherwise the state wouldn't be happy. Plus, they couldn't like this forever, could they? There would be a time that they were older, and they would have to work.

'But shit,' thought Zack, as he kissed Dustin on the back of his head, 'that's years away. That'll take forever to get here.'

He poked Dustin on his back, rushing back from those sobering thoughts, making the boy giggle, and whispered, "Is there food on the boat? My belly needs filling."

Dustin shook his head. "Seagulls found their way in once, and dad hasn't kept food in here since."

"You should work your way up to the house and get me some food."

Dustin rolled onto his back, glaring at Zack indignantly. "What are you, King?"

"Don't you forget it. Are you going to go on your own, or am I going to have to duck march you up there?"

Dustin sat up almost bitterly, wincing at the pain in his bum, and whimpered, "Be right back, your _Majesty_."

"I was mostly joking, I can go in your stead, I'm just a shit talker."

"Yeah, you are." But Dustin was up and crawling over Zack, his eyes lingering on Zack's fat erection for a long, heated moment, but he was standing and pulling his shorts on soon enough. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Bring water and a towel, so I can clean the both of us. You're a dirty boy."

Another glance at Zack's cock. "I'm not the only one."

"Get it done before I make time number three happen."

Dustin grinned at Zack and left him to the silence, to the swaying of the boat, like a soft hammock swaying in the wind, like a rocking chair. It lulled him into a soothed, happy neutrality, so that he wasn't really thinking of anything. So he definitely didn't notice that a few minutes passed, then ten, and fifteen, and he noticed that Dustin wasn't back, so he waited longer.

When it was clear that Dustin wasn't coming back, for some reason, Zack sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed to stand and pull his shorts off the floor. His shirt was still on, but it barely hung on his shoulders, and was sweaty, but it didn't really matter so much. He yawned as he went out into the hall and toward the outside, back to the blinding sun, and the tropic heat.

Down the dock he went, his feet padding along, his eyes scanning the beach house for Dustin or Cody, but he couldn't see them downstairs, and the upstairs couldn't be seen from here, so he jumped from the dock, into the water, not caring to walk on the hot metal of the deck, where it connected to the sand, the water rushing over him, drowning the sound of the world out. The water was warm, carrying him toward the sand, and he swum with it, his shirt soaked and dragging on him, his hair plastered to his forehead.

He walked out onto the surf, shaking his head to get some of the water out of it, wiping his forehead to get his hair out of his eyes, and set his path for the beach house, his skin glistening and wet. Sand stuck to his feet as he went, probably 120 degrees at the surface, but cooler underneath, so he tried to sink his feet in, walking quickly through the sand to get to the house, to see what delayed Dustin.

Up the stairs he went, in through the creaking door, listening to the house to try and detect his brother, or Dustin, smiling when he heard whispered voices from upstairs. Zack trudged up the stairs slowly, quite aware that he was dripping on the floor, but he didn't mind it, for he was trying to hear what was said.

One of the steps creaked, and the voices stopped. Bodies scrambled about, surely putting clothes on, and he smiled, jogging up the stairs, but his smile fell off when he saw that it was Mark up here with Cody, not Dustin.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Say, boys, what's going on?"

They looked guilty, their naked bodies indeed half in, half out of clothes, trying to hide the fact that they had just finished sex.

"W-we were, uh-"

"I fucking figured out what you're doing, Cody, where's Dustin?"

"I dunno, he left, uh, somewhere."

"He caught you in bed together."

Cody nodded sheepishly, letting the shorts he had been trying to put on slide up his legs to cover himself, holding his arms on his chest as though he were cold, or defending himself.

"Why is that, Cody. Why were you and Mark in bed?" Mark opened his mouth to speak, but Zack growled, "Shut, up, I told you what would happen if you did this!"

Cody spluttered, "I know Dustin cheated with you, alright? I was just doing to him what he did to me!"

"Eye for an eye, huh? You know how sad and defenseless that boy is! He can't hardly think for himself, he couldn't say no to **_me_**! Mark, get the fuck out of here, I'll find you tomorrow and beat your ass then."

Zack was growling, his hands each a fist, his eyes boiling with rage, and Mark took the hint, dressing quickly, before he asked, just at the top of the stairs, looking into Zack's face, "A-are we okay?"

Zack's continued glare was enough to make him hurry down the stairs and out the door.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MARK!"

Cody looked stunned that Zack was yelling at him. "W-what do you me-"

"We are here because of Dustin's father! If you go and cheat on Dustin, he's gunna get FUCKED up! You come to ME to talk, not take your anger out on a boy the Dustin dislikes! Where did Dustin go?"

Cody was crying by now. "H-he heard us, c-came up the s-stairs to see what w-was going on, a-a-and, he just l-left! I didn't l-look!"

Zack turned about and hurried down the stairs, back out the door, and started to jog along the beach, wanting to start shouting at Mark for being a dick, but, as he passed the boy, he only shot him a glare. Zack had no idea where Dustin had gone, but he needed to be reassured that he wasn't wrong, that he didn't deserve this. Zack knew he was to blame, and while he had enjoyed the affair while it lasted, it wasn't right to play with Dustin like that. If only he'd come to that conclusion sooner than this, though...


End file.
